Le Parapluie
by Chifumi
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est née, Lisanna Strauss a un don : celui de voir toutes les relations qui lient toutes les personnes de la Terre. Un fil pour l'amour, un autre pour l'amitié. Elle ne se lasse jamais de les observer et de cerner chaque personne qu'elle rencontre. Mais que faire si ce don ne s'avère finalement n'être qu'un fardeau ?


**Auteur :** Chifumi

 **Genres:** Angst, Drame, Tragédie, UA

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima

Bonsoir ! Voici le premier OS que j'ai écrit, il date un peu donc le vocabulaire doit pas être génial et pareil pour la longueur mais je me souviens avoir été fière de moi quand même. Une petite indication tout de même, veuillez ne pas me tuer à la fin. Sinon, bonne lecture. _**Chifumi**_

* * *

Je m'appelle... Non on s'en fiche. La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est que j'étais une fille banale qui vivais une vie normale. J'ai toujours cru en une chose : les liens qui unissaient tous les gens de la Terre avec les autres. Ces fils invisibles qui les reliaient, l'amitié, la haine, l'amour.

Je suis née avec un don. Vous l'avez sûrement devinés, je peux voir ces fils. Ils ont tous une couleur et une taille différente : rouge et fin pour l'amitié, noir et épais pour la haine. Et pour l'amour ? C'est un fil blanc minuscule au départ puis, lorsqu'il explose, se transforme en une magnifique fleur blanche qui éclose en des milliers de lumières brillantes. Ce fil relie les deux cœurs pour qu'ils battent comme un seul et dépendent l'un de l'autre. C'est magnifique. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Seuls de longs fils rouge partent du bout de mes doigts jusqu'aux mains de mes tendres amis. Je vivais tellement heureuse. Je dois avouer que connaître les sentiments des autres était un passe-temps dont je ne me lassais point. En quelques secondes je pouvais cerner avec précision la personne en face de moi et tisser mes liens.

Jamais je n'aurai cru me retrouver dans cette situation si embarrassante ce jour-là...

Un jour où je me promenais tranquillement dans le centre-ville, rigolant joyeusement avec mes amies, observant leur humeur et les gens autour de moi, je vivais une journée normale pour la fille banale que j'étais. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était ce garçon aux cheveux rosés qui arrivait en contre sens. Ce garçon qui n'avait pas de fil. Il me regardait intensément avec des yeux verts remplis d'une lueur qui m'était étrangère. Cet instant de contact entre lui et moi dura une éternité. J'étais littéralement absorbée par lui, mon cœur avait raté un battement et un frisson envahi tout mon corps. Quelle sensation étrange... Aujourd'hui encore je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là et aujourd'hui encore je me pose cette question : que serait-il arrivé si je n'avais jamais ressenti ce frisson?

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je me rendais chez la fleuriste de la part de ma mère, quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je découvris le même garçon derrière le comptoir. Il me regardait avec ce même regard, avec ce même sourire avec ce même air déterminé.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de la fleuriste, me demanda-t-il »

Puis il se mit à rire. Et quel rire charmant.

« Je ne lui ai rien fais, avais-je répondu un peu gênée, rassurez-vous. Je connais la propriétaire de ce magasin, alors je la remplace souvent le weekend. »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ah... Encore cette sensation étrange. Que me veut-il ? Je lançai un bref coup d'œil à mon cœur mais aucun fil blanc, aucun fil rouge se perdait autour de mes doigts. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il pense de moi je serai plus éclairée. Je relevai la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi rapidement. Enfin il se lança.

« Je m'appelle Natsu. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! »

Une main se tendit devant moi. Je souris et la pris fermement. Quel étrange personnage.

« Et moi c'est Lisanna. Je t'en prie tutoie moi, tu n'as pas l'air plus vieux ni plus jeune que moi. »

Puis il sourit. Et quel sourire…

C'est sur ces simples mots que commença notre grande amitié. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Car mon fil rouge s'évanouissait et devenait transparent en s'approchant de lui. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais relié à lui par une relation amicale, du moins, de mon point de vue. Quand était-il de son côté ? Ne pas le savoir m'agaçait et me rassurait en même temps. Car pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'avais pas envie de connaitre ce qu'il ressentait. Quel lien nous liait exactement ? Moi, alors que j'ai toujours eut le don de lire les relations des gens, pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ignorais et d'une certaine manière je m'en contentais.

Cinéma, shopping, karaoké. Non, ce n'était pas des rendez-vous juste des sorties entre amis. Puis très bons amis. Puis totalement inséparables. Et une nouvelle fois j'étais heureuse…

...Jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai vu. Ce fil. Son fil. Je m'en souviens très bien, il pleuvait et il était trempé. Mon parapluie dégoulinait de toute part et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Il avait tout gâché.

« Lisanna, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, je suis désolé. A chaque fois que je te vois, tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela peut me faire mal. Je ne peux plus être ton ami. Je t'aime. »

D'un coup, tout sembla plus clair. Et je l'ai vu, son fil relié au mien. Son fil fin et d'un blanc pur relié à un fil rouge. Mon fil rouge. Comment avait-il du souffrir… Tous ces jours, ces semaines et ces mois, ensemble et côte à côte, pour des raisons différentes, pour un objectif différent. Depuis quand m'aimait-il ? Et moi, toujours absorbé par ces milliers de liens que je vois chaque jour. Je perd le tête, je confond tout. Je n'avais jamais vu, un fil d'amour relié à un fil d'amitié. Ce fil pourri, ce fil de sang, qui ternir la pureté qui se tenait en face de moi, ce rire magnifique et ce sourire merveilleux.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je lâchai mon parapluie et couru de toutes mes forces jusqu'à chez moi. Jamais je ne pourrai revoir ce parapluie que j'aimais tant, jamais je ne pourrai le revoir, lui. Je ne le connaissais plus, je ne voulais plus le connaitre. La meilleure chose à faire dans ce genre de cas, je l'ai entendu des centaines de fois dans ces films idiots qui passent à la télévision. Oui, je dois couper les ponts. Alors mon fil rouge disparu.

Dix années ont passé depuis et je n'ai que des regrets. Je ne suis plus jamais allée chez le fleuriste, j'ai même changé d'école et dés que j'eu atteint la majorité, je suis partie vivre dans la ville d'à côté. Vous trouvez ça ridicule ? Je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Et lorsque j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard. J'ai compris que la seule personne qui avait tout gâché ce jour-là, c'était moi. Moi et ma fierté de tout savoir, moi et mon don, moi et cette adolescente qui pensait que parce qu'elle savait cernée d'un regard chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, elle saurait se cerner elle-même/ Quelle erreur. Je n'ai jamais su comprendre personne. Ni mes amis, ni ma famille, ni Natsu. Il est impossible de connaitre une personne entièrement. Ces fils ne sont qu'une illusion. Une illusion dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais voulu tomber. Car aujourd'hui, mon fil blanc ne se relie a rien du tout. Et le vide se fait ressentir à chaque instant depuis qu'il est apparu. Depuis lors, je ne désire plus qu'une chose, c'est faire disparaitre tous mes liens avec l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être, je n'aurai plus horreur de vivre avec ce fardeau.

Aujourd'hui, je démarre mon nouveau job, encore. Une nouvelle vie, encore. J'ai perdu toutes mes amis et je ne souhaite pas vraiment m'en faire de nouveaux. Ma famille ne me manque pas et je ne vais jamais les voir. Maintenant, les seuls liens que je n'arrive plus à voir ce sont les miens. Ou peut être est-ce plutôt que je n'en ai plus. Seul le fil blanc persiste et me plonge dans la tristesse la plus profonde. Mais celle-ci n'était rien comparée à celle qui allait suivre.

Fair Tail. Voilà le nom de ma nouvelle entreprise. Et mon nouveau patron, je vous le donne en mille, ce cher . Alors que je me tenais encore devant la porte de ce bureau, j'avais aperçu la plaque de ferraille ou s'enroulaient les lettres de son nom et prénom. J'avais cru rêver en enfer. Impossible... J'avais tout fait pour passer à autre chose et le voilà qui réapparaissait sans crier gare. Enfin oublier, c'est un bien grand mot. ET pourtant, après avoir lâchement fui dix ans auparavant, je ne voulais qu'une chose : m'enfuir à nouveau.

« Bonjour Monsieur Dragneel. Je suis la nouvelle qui doit commencer aujourd'hui. »

Je ne fus pas la seule étonnée. Il avait l'air aussi déstabilisé que moi, aussi je cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un espoir. Mais il ne fallait pas, pas après tout ce temps.

« Eh bien... Quelle surprise je dois dire... Je suis très heureux de te revoir ... ! »

Et moi donc… Je le regardai intensément, mais je ne vis pas la douce lueur. Je descendit jusqu'à son cœur, le fil blanc. Il brillait de mille feux. Je souris puis les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Il ne faut pas, il ne fait pas que je pleure. Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai plus le droit. Le fil blanc brillait mais ce n'était plus pour moi. Mon cœur se brisa, je ne devais pas souffrir. C'est moi qui l'ai rejeté et qui n'ai pu oublier, alors je dois faire face à mes choix et me montrer impassible.

« Je vais m'installer. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas. »

Oui, ça devait s'arrêter là. J'avais beau me répéter cette phrase une centaine de fois dans la tête, mon cœur me faisait toujours aussi mal et les peurs redoublaient chaque soir. Les larmes brillaient mes joues et le désespoir s'acharnait. Tout n'était que ténèbres et désolation et cela sans espoir de consolation, c'est cela être seule et sans aucune relation.

Trois semaines après mon admission, je reçu une lettre qui m'enfonça encore plus dans le chagrin. L'entreprise était en effervescence et les "Félicitations Monsieur!" fusaient dans tous les couloirs. J'avais mal aux oreilles et je ne pouvais plus me regarder en face tellement mon regard était embué et rougeâtre. Il se fiançait. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Alors c'est pour elle sue ton cœur bat à présent ? Elle est magnifique. Tu n'as pas à douté de son amour, elle t'aime à la folie. Je le sais je vois son fil blanc relié au tien brûlant d'amour et de désir. Félicitations mon amour. Félicitations.

Je me doutais bien que nous ne tarderions pas à recevoir l'invitation au mariage, mais au lieu de cela se fut une invitation à un dîner des représentants que je reçu. Pourquoi m'envoyer cela ? Il devait y avoir une erreur car je ne suis pas représentante. Et pourtant c'est par curiosité que je m'y rendis tout de même. A ce dîner auquel je n'étais pas réellement invitée, à toutes ces chances que j'avais ratées. Dans la tristesse qui me poignarde tous les jours, je n'ai rien trouver de plus idiot que d'espérer.

Alors quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je le vis arriver, seul et élégant à toujours me regarder avec ces mêmes yeux intenses. Non, je t'en supplie, arrêtes ça. Ne me transperce pas comme ça du regard. Tu vas te marier alors, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. La peine qui me ronge risque de me consumer entièrement si tu me laisses rien qu'une fois, occasion de profiter de ta lumière. Il me sourit et m'interpella.

« Ah! Tu es là! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invitée? Je ne suis pas représentante."

\- Je sais bien, c'était une excuse, me confia-t-il alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Pour en finir. »

Mon cœur se serra. Je devrais être habituée à force mais pourtant mon cœur me lance encore plus que d'habitude.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et il en sortit un objet assez long. Il me le tendis et alors je le reconnu instantanément. Me larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était lui. Mon beau, mon magnifique, celui que j'aimais tant. Mon parapluie.

« Tiens. Je te le rends. Il est temps, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le temps s'arrêta. Mon cœur aussi. Il se mit à pleuvoir... Enfin je crois... Tout ce que je sentais c'était de lourdes gouttes d'eau salée roulant sur mon visage. Je souris.

« Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie... Garde-le, suppliais-je

Quoi? Mais c'est le tien non? Oui mais je t'en prie garde-le, garde-le en souvenir de moi. De toute manière, je n'en ai plus besoin. Car plus jamais, je ne pourrai aimé une autre personne que toi. Alors tu peux le garder. Moi je ne peux plus le supporter. Il est trop lourd au fond de ma poitrine, il me fait trop mal. »

Il réalisa, je le vis clairement à travers mes mains emplies de larmes.

« Je vais me marier tu sais?

Oui je le sais. Alors soit heureux s'il te plait, sinon je ne le supporterai pas non plus... »

Et je m'enfuis en courant, encore. Laissant ce parapluie et mon passé derrière moi. Mais cette fois, j'étais heureuse. Mon corps était léger comme s'il allait s'envoler vers les cieux. Je courrai encore et encore, toujours plus vite. Le vent fouettait mon visage, mes yeux brûlaient. Je voyais flou, les lumières scintillaient tout autour de moi. Les liens et les fils de toutes les couleurs s'enroulaient autour de moi et je courrai toujours pour rattraper le temps. Je m'envolais enfin avec la grâce d'un ange, déployant mes ailes et souriant à cette vieille amie. J'étais heureuse. J'étais libérée. Je l'avais dis enfin. Et cette fille si normale, si banale que j'étais, qui portait le fardeau de toute la haine, l'amour et l'amitié du monde s'était endormie à tous jamais le sourire aux lèvres. Simplement. Car elle n'avait jamais vu que le monde qui tournait autour d'elle et ce feu qui était resté rouge alors qu'elle traversait.

« Oh mon amour, garde-le je t'en supplie, garde-le près de toi. Prends en soin et ne le néglige pas. Je te l'offre sans aucun regret, toi qui me l'a arraché avec supplice. Tu m'as fait souffrir la moitié de ma vie alors prends tes responsabilités et souffre à ton tour. Vis pour moi, vis pour nous deux, vis heureux pour le bonheur que l'on aurait pu vivre ensemble, maries toi, aies des enfants, aimes ta femme comme tu aurais su m'aimer, n'aies surtout aucun remords comme moi qui n'ai su qu'en avoir. Si tu réussi ta vie alors j'aurais réussi la mienne. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
